Portable electronic devices, for instance, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), palmtops and laptops are becoming increasingly popular today. A portable electronic device with a flip opening feature generally has a first housing and a second housing. For example, in a flip mobile phone, the first housing may have a screen and a speaker, and the second housing a keypad and a microphone. Typically, these housings are connected to each other by a hinge mechanism. This hinge mechanism enables the first housing and the second housing to rotate with respect to each other about one or more axes.
Currently, there are various types of hinge mechanisms for a portable electronic device. In one such hinge mechanism, a spring connects the first housing and the second housing of a portable electronic device. The first housing and the second housing rotate about their clutch axles. These clutch axles are not mechanically linked to each other and therefore do not allow synchronized rotation of the first housing and the second housing.
In another hinge mechanism, the first housing and the second housing are connected with spur gears, which enable synchronized rotation. However, due to the large size of the spur gears, the hinge mechanism becomes bulky. Therefore, it cannot be used in small portable electronic devices. Further, the spur gears remain exposed to the environment and restrict rotation if they are covered with dust.
In light of the above discussion, there is a need for a hinge mechanism for a portable electronic device that provides synchronized rotation of a first housing and a second housing of the hinge mechanism. Further, the hinge mechanism should be compact in size.